Passion,Pain, and Pleasure triple p for short
by Nilaloveswriting
Summary: Athena and Nila here to say she's the character and I Nila am the author so let's see what happens when Alice has twin who's in love with a volturi guard member who has a stupid theory on girlfriends and his sex life well just read it to find stuff out
1. The Meeting

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

I could hear some chick's thoughts from my perch in a tree near my home. I knew it was a girl because she was thinking about makeup fashion ECT. I went in to warn my family of a vampire coming our way I guess Alice hadn't said anything about her. When I was done explaining there was a knock on the door. I read her thoughts and was instantly angered. Jasper noticed and calmed me down I'll have to thank him later. But that's when Alice wanted to have a vision she squealed and opened the door. At the door there's a girl that looks just like Alice but has long was scary and just so happend to be my worst nightmare. ANOTHER ALICE!

ALICE POV (POINT OF VIEW)

My vision me and this girl were going to be best friends like me and Bella but the difference is we were sisters by blood. She wants to go shopping with me which is cool because that's what I was about to do and I so knew Bella wouldn't go with me. "So yeah hi I'm Alice the wavy blond haired dude over there is Jasper." I said "I know who all of you are bronze hair dude with bed head hair is Edward, Bella his wife and girl you so deserve Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, and as I suspect Esme is cleaning some where and Carlisle is in his study." she said pointing out everyone she knows a lot it's like she has been watching us. OMG I just figured it out sisters don't look this much alike .I pulled Jasper off to the side and told him that I think me and that girl are twins. "I for one am not named girl Alice I don't think our mother would name me that now you seriously need to now my name. Lil' sis it's Athena us two are twins but I'm older by if I'm correct 2 minutes." Athena said "Well I think we should get to my car JASPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Why is Jasper kissing Rosalie "Oh snap Jazz is in trouble man I fell so sorry for you" Em said "Edward I respect you and Bella's bond I actually envy it I'm jealous" Athena said "Thanks I guess" Edward said "HELLO DEALING WITH A CRISIS HERE!" I said "Alice I'm so sorry I don't even know what came over me it's like this sudden urge to kiss her then it just" Jasper said "You really want to believe that you weren't in control of your actions." I said "Alice cut him some slack believe him and I'll tell you no I'll tell you now Jasper Rosalie you come to" "Why" "Because you can come back and tell everyone else" "Okay"

ATHENA PoV

"That is shocking Rosalie listening to orders" Bella said "You'll understand why she is when she gets back" I said God these people don't listen. By the time I find that key I'll go crazy "Follow me if you can keep up" I ran way ahead of them "Speak for your self Thena" Alice said running in front of me "Seriously Athena what happened back there it had to have something to do with you" Jasper said "Alice Jasper is flirting with me" I called She stopped and turned around "What" "Made you look Ali" I said laughing little sisters you got to love them they are to gullible for their own good "Athena the Volturi are coming" I turned and ran backwards facing them "I am not that gullible Alice" I said and then I kinda ran into someone "So you're the girl that gave Felix and Demetri the slip" okay this is a two way street he's hot and I'M available or I could give him an attitude. Attitude is more fun so it wins "Yeah and they sent you to get me please you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly" I sneered He grabbed my arm and dragged me in the way he came from I guess "Hey why so touchy feely if we're going to be touchy feely we could at least get a hotel room" he didn't say anything back for a while "We are going to Volturra do you have any extra clothes to bring with you" he said bluntly "Well I would if you let me go back with my sister and I'm sure that Aro taught you better manners than you're showing me" I said "Go with your sister shop and come right back. If I have to come get you there will be hell to pay from Demetri and Felix" might as well make him suffer "But are you going to come to you look way smarter than both of them combined and you're so handsome" I said "Go now" he said

ALEC PoV

This girl there's something off about her but she is so so so so hot. Then she ran off "Dude good thinking with your head earlier but now is not the time to think with your head below your waist" Felix said "Shut the fuck up you asshole" I said Demetri was laughing "Shut up man that girl is sneaky how did she get away from you two idiots huh" I asked "Our experience was different she seduced us with words man that's a little freak." Demetri said "Yo if I wasn't with Heidi I would be on that hey Alec aren't you single" Felix said I do not like where this is going "Yes. No I'm not going to date her no way let Demetri do it man I'm a player" I said backing away My worst nightmare is coming true oh well at least with a girlfriend I get sex I hope "Dude you'll get your sex maybe even better because you're be dealing with a temptress kinda hot if you ask me don't you agree Demetri." Felix said "Why I certainly agree with you Felix" Demetri said Then my cell phone started ringing I answered it and told dumb and dumber to shut it "Hello" I said "It's Jane Alec did you find the girl yet" Jane said "Yes I found her do you think I would fall for her game like Fric and Frac" I said "Honestly yes remember guys think with their penis not their head" "Wow Jane what about Santiago" I said and she hung up on me

A/N: Hey its Nila here with Athena

Athena: Hola everyone

Nila: So we all know i own Athena in a way right

Athena: Oh hell no bitch i own myself

Nila: Whatever until next time I'm Nila

Athena: And I'm Athena and I hope you enjoy our little story

Nila: Hey that was my line you fucking bitch

Athena: Whatever bye viewers oh and hey if you want us to add anything just let us know even though we already have a draft of this stuff written out

Nila: Shut the fuck up Athena you know what next time it's Alec's turn to be here in the author note oh and review like you can critic our work or say if you like stuff as well so until next time Nila and Athena are out


	2. What's going to happen

WITH THE GIRLS AND JASPER ATHENA PoV

"Alice change of plans Rosalie you can go back to the house if anyone asked you never found out tell you were thinking of make-up or something. Jasper you say that my power is manipulation" "Got it they said" "Ali you come with me" "Got it" she said then we took off in opposite directions. "What happened Athena" "No time to explain. There it is the house my ex lived in. Do you see all those flower pots?" "Yes" "We need to dig in them or smash them there's an extra set of keys in one of them I knew which one it was but I was human then so yeah memory lost" I said digging in one of them "No Ali you go get some clothes for yourself and could you buy me some I'll pay you back later" "Okay be carful" she said running off As soon as she was out of distance for me to know she was close some idiot grabbed a chunk of my hair "Hey handsome missed me" I said and waved to Felix and Demetri "Alec let go of her hair she's not going anywhere" Felix said "Yeah let go or else you won't have anything to hold on to when oops said to much" I said at that he let go and stepped back "Yeah drink it all in you idiots you don't let a prisoner go" I thought I picked up a handful of dirt and used my power of manipulation on Felix and Demetri "Come here come here boys go on eat it" they took it out my hands and ate it

ALEC PoV

She started walking towards me as I stepped away from her "You're not afraid of lil' ol' me are you" she giggled "No uh I… have some where to be" I lied "No you don't you where sent here to catch me and bring me to Volturra come here Alec" she said hypnotically what song is the lyrics like closer by Ne-yo yeah that's the one. "Um Athena is it listen I know we would make a good couple and all that good stuff but see I've got this thing in my head that if I have a girlfriend I won't have a sex life so" I stuttered like an idiot "You're pretty damn hot when you stutter" she giggled leaning in to me she placed her lips on mine and then just as tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber would have done I feel off the porch steps "Alec can I use your cell phone?" she asked "No take mine and Alec you took quite a fall there didn't you that's what you get for trying to avoid a temptress' kiss you idiot. Demetri he calls us dumb." Felix said Athena started giggling on the phone "Yeah don't bring them I wont need them" she said "No I don't have one although I want Alec."

ATHENA PoV

"You want Alec girl I know you're crazy now" Alice said "No he's cute I don't know why I shouldn't go after that train." I said she can't dis my future husband only me "Alright why don't you need them" Alice asked "Because Aro's the one that is bringing me to Italy so that means covering all expenses because that's just how it goes bye-bye now" I said and hung up I was met with three pairs of eyes "What never seen a girl talk to her twin sister over the phone about a guy before" I said "Ummmm no not really but you know why Alec won't date you but we all know he loves you. You turned him into a stuttering fool" Demetri said "Let's get into the house I found the key" I said unlocking the door "Okay what's with the huge metal doors" Felix asked "Felix when you have a human girlfriend you by all means do anything to protect her" I stated bluntly "WHAT'S THE PASSWORD" the computer boomed "All guys doing the reverse cowgirl are terrible" I said "Welcome home mistress" the computer said "Mistress who's house are we in Athena" Alec asked "Well if you must know I need money so that's what I'm going to get from a guy" I said "Oh no you don't you are not going to sell your body for money if you need it that bad I'll give it to you" Alec said following me "Awwwwww so protective but that's not what I'm doing I'm going to get money from my ex. If I do want to have sex with him I'll do as I please. But more likely than not I wont fuck him just make him suffer." I said smirking I walked into Andre's room "Oh Andre" I said seductively he looked at me shocked with a how the hell did you find me look "Uh um h…h….hi Athena long time no see" he said scooting away from me to the head board of the bed "Don't you dare try and run away from me" I said crawling to him on the bed I sat on him with my legs on either side of his waist "You know I'm a vampire now so we could accomplish some things we never got to do before" I said laying my head on his chest "Yeah we could were should we start" he said eagerly "You could start by kissing me as all couples do" I said kissing his neck up to his lips I pulled away "Maybe I could give you a strip tease first" I said slipping off the bed "Sounds good" Andre said

FELIX PoV

"Alec you need to stop fronting you know you like her no you love her so much you wanna give her the world and you're jealous that she was taken before you got to hit that" I said "I don't like her and I'm not jealous she could come out of that room half dressed and I wouldn't give a damn' he said "What time is it Alec" Demetri asked "Half past a monkey's ass and a quarter to his balls" Alec said "Fuck you man" Demetri said


End file.
